The present invention relates to a new and improved construction of a controlled deflection roll of the type comprising a stationary support and a substantially tubular-shaped roll shell rotatable about such support.
In particular, the controlled deflection roll of the present invention--also sometimes referred to in the art as rolls with bending or sag compensation--possesses hydrostatic pressure or contact elements which are supported at the stationary support, for exerting pressure upon the roll shell and for pressing such against a counter-roll. The hydrostatic pressure or contact elements--sometimes also referred to as support elements--are equipped with pressure spaces or chambers, connected by means of at least one channel formed in the stationary support, with a source of hydraulic pressurized fluid medium. A pump is provided for the source of hydraulic pressurized fluid medium for infeeding the same to the controlled deflection roll.
Controlled deflection rolls of this type are well-known to the art, as exemplified for instance from U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,802,044, granted Apr. 9, 1974; 3,885,283, granted May 27, 1975 and 4,047,273, granted Sept. 13, 1977.
The supply of such prior art controlled deflections rolls with a hydraulic medium at a suitable pressure was heretofore accomplished by supply or infeed installations each having a pump and one or a number of pressure regulating valves. At least the pump, but in many instances however also the pressure-regulating valves, were connected by tubular conduits with the channels provided in the stationary support. These tubular conduits or lines have a relatively large volume and possess elastic walls. There have been encountered situations, such as for instance in rolling mills for rolling metal, where such property is disadvantageous, since, as a result thereof, rapid changes or accommodation of the pressure are rendered more difficult.